hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
MC's 2075 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2075 Atlantic hurricane season '''was one of the most active hurricane seasons on record. The official season started on June 30 and the official ended on November 30. The first storm, Alex, formed nearly a month before the official start. Richard, the last storm, dissipated on November 23, a week before the official end of the season. Following Alex, Bonnie made an impact to the Mexican areas, causing major landslides and killing many. Colin would make landfall in Cuba, and Florida, damaging many buildings. Seasonal summary -- Systems '''Hurricane Alex On May 9, the National Hurricane Center discussed on their Tropical Weather Outlook that a wave, may have the potential to become a tropical cyclone, but was unlikely. The low as they stated, began to develop circulation as it trekked a northwestern path. As the low continued its direction, it developed a well-defined center but lacked convection. The National Hurricane Center, on their advisory for this low, stated that an Aircraft Reconnaissance was en route to investigate this system. As the aircraft investigated the system, they noted that a deep convection formed, and winds of 32 knots were being observed near the surface. Thus, the National Hurricane Center initiated advisories for Tropical Depression One. One began to encounter unfavorable conditions for further development, as it traversed in its same way as before. Unexpectedly, One continued to strengthen, later to become Tropical Storm Alex several hundred miles northeast of the Bahamas. Though Alex was encountering shear, and ocean temperatures that don't provide further development, Alex continued to strengthen. Alex would later become a hurricane a day after being named, becoming the first of the season. Alex strengthened further until reaching its peak of an 80 mph hurricane, before starting an extra-tropical transition. Alex began to accelerate to the northeast, increasing speed as its characteristics of extra-tropical storms increased. Alex remained a tropical storm at high latitudes. Alex then became an extra-tropical system late on May 18. Tropical Storm Bonnie Computer models were suggesting that a tropical wave would form in the eastern Caribbean Sea, and may pose a threat to the Yucatan Peninsula if this system developed into a tropical system, regardless if it was a tropical storm or depression. A tropical wave formed in the open Atlantic and was noted by the National Hurricane Center. They noted that chances of development were likely in the Caribbean Sea and its areas in its path should monitor this system. As stated, the wave began to develop circulation around the system. Chances for development increased as it entered the Caribbean Sea. Convection slowly developed as it neared the Yucatan Peninsula. During the afternoon of June 11, the National Hurricane Center began to issue advisories for Tropical Depression Two. The depression continued to intensify, becoming Tropical Storm Bonnie before making landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. Bonnie brought strong mudslides and heavy flooding, killing 43. Damages were estimated to be around 22 million dollars. Bonnie weakened to a tropical depression over land, as it continued westwards. Bonnie began to re-intensify as it entered the Bay of Campeche. Bonnie intensified to reach its peak intensity of 50 mph, before weakening again. Bonnie made its second and last landfall in Veracruz. Bonnie brought very hard flooding, and triggered a few landslides. The death toll rised to 64, and damages increased to 53 million dollars. Bonnie then began to lose organization as it continued its path over Mexico, before dissipating on June 15.